


Розыгрыш

by TenderRain



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: Друзей оскорблять никак нельзя, но подъебнуть — святое дело! ©





	Розыгрыш

— _Семь дней, Ричард, у тебя всего семь дней…_

Касл вздрогнул, когда сквозь шум и потрескивания услышал на том конце бестелесный голос. Он отключил телефон и отшвырнул его, словно в его руках была ядовитая змея, а не безобидный мобильник. 

Он провел по лицу ладонью, смахивая выступившие капельки пота на лбу и взглянул на мирно спящую Кейт. Однако вид любимой женщины не приободрил его, а наоборот поверг в еще большее отчаяние. Он не хотел умирать. Не сейчас, когда все наконец наладилось и им ничто не угрожало.

И угораздило же его так необдуманно просмотреть содержимое той злополучной флэшки и открыть видео с милым и безобидным названием, обещающим смешных животных…

* * * * *  
Ее разбудило невнятное бормотание. Перевернувшись на другой бок, Кейт почти не удивилась, увидев сосредоточенного Касла, что-то яростно строчащего в блокноте, вычеркивающего и снова пишущего.

— Касл, — позвала она его, но он был поглощен своим занятием и даже не взглянул в сторону Кейт, словно не слышал, как она зовет его.

— Касл! — позвала она уже громче и слегка толкнула его. 

Реакция Касла превзошла все ожидания Кейт. Вскрикнув и резко взмахнув руками, он завалился набок, а потом попросту свалился с кровати.

— Ты не ушибся? — обеспокоенно спросила Кейт, свесившись с кровати и взглянув на распростершегося на полу Касла.

— Не уверен, но, кажется, да, — пробормотал он, даже не делая попытки встать. 

— Чем ты так увлекся? — Кейт потянулась за блокнотом.

— Это… — Касл попытался вскочить с намерением схватить блокнот прежде, чем Кейт успела бы взять его, но с громким стоном повалился обратно. — Черт, это больно!

— Что за ерунда, Касл? — Кейт едва взглянула на заголовок, и теперь сурово смотрела на Касла. — Список самых важных дел, прежде чем ты умрешь? Серьезно?

— У меня всего неделя, забыла?

— Боже, Касл, — Кейт тяжело вздохнула и улыбнулась. — Ты действительно повелся на это? В любом случае, не думаю, что ты успеешь за неделю слетать на Марс и обратно, а потом… Ну уж, нет! Даже не мечтай!

— Ты откажешь в последнем желании умирающему? — Каслу наконец удалось сесть, и он умоляюще посмотрел на Кейт.

— Я тебя пристрелю быстрее, чем это сделает какая-то девочка из колодца, если не перестанешь сходить с ума. И да, я отказываюсь прыгать с тобой с парашютом и заниматься сексом в полете. Даже мечтать забудь про это на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Ну, Кейт. Это же будет…

— Твоим смертным приговором. Где она? — спросила Кейт, вскакивая с постели.

— Кто? — не сразу понял Касл, что Кейт имела в виду.

— Флэшка. Я докажу тебе, что это все чушь собачья и что…

— Я избавился от нее. Не думаешь же ты, что я стал бы хранить дома столь опасную вещицу, чтобы кто-нибудь еще случайно посмотрел ее и подписал себе смертный приговор?

— Господи, Касл, ты невыносим, — Кейт закатила глаза. — Просто кто-то, кто достаточно хорошо знает тебя, решил жестоко разыграть, а ты повелся, как маленький ребенок.

— Скажешь это еще раз через семь дней, когда меня не станет, — сказал Касл, напустив на себя смертельно обиженный вид, на что Кейт лишь вздохнула и готова была взвыть, когда он добавил: — Пойду поработаю над своим завещанием.

— Боже, дай мне только найти этого шутника… — простонала Кейт, залезая под одеяло и накрываясь им с головой.

Но она даже не успела закрыть глаза, когда разнесшийся по всей квартире вопль Касла «БЕККЕТ!» буквально снес ее с постели.

Ее недоумение при виде побледневшего Касла сменилось беспокойством, когда она увидела у него в руке флэшку. Судя по описанию предыдущей, эта была точно такая же.

— Когда я заходил сюда в последний раз, ее здесь не было, — пояснил Касл. — А теперь вот появилась. Я проверил, это та же самая, но этого не может быть, потому что я ее разбил на мелкие кусочки, перемолол в блендере и смыл в унитаз. 

От зазвеневшего телефона обо вздрогнули.

— Не бери трубку, это может быть…

Но Кейт выдернула руку из хватки Касла и взяла трубку.

— Алексис? Да, он рядом.

Она передала трубку Каслу. И ей хватило даже только той половины разговора, которую она слышала, чтобы понять, что произошло.

— Алексис, милая… Притормози. Что я сделал?.. Стоп… Что? ЧТО?! Скажи, пожалуйста, что ты не смотрела… Я сейчас же приеду… Что? Алексис, подожди… Бросила трубку, — Касл повернулся к Кейт. — Она думает, что это я прислал ей флэшку. Они с подругой… Кейт…

Ей почти стало жалко Касла.

— Я звоню Райану и Эспо, это уже не смешно, — пробормотала она. — И мы сейчас же едем в участок.

* * * * *  
— Я же говорил, — Касл взглянул на Кейт.

Кейт не сомневалась, что при любых других обстоятельствах в его голосе непременно звучало бы торжество. Но не сейчас, когда он свято верил в то, что его дочери грозит смерть от потусторонних сил. Даже за самого себя он так не переживал, как за Алексис.

Камеры наблюдения не показали ничего подозрительного, опрос соседей тоже не дал никаких зацепок. Только в отличие от Касла Кейт не верила в мистику в любых ее проявлениях и начала подозревать, что здесь не обошлось без того, у кого был свободный доступ в квартиру. Оставалось лишь проверить несколько догадок, но это она хотела сделать уже без Касла.

— Хей, Касл, — позвал Райан, явно отвлекая того от невеселых размышлений. — Когда это все закончится… Ну, в смысле, когда ты… того… можно, я заберу твою Феррари? 

— Ну ты и засранец, — возмущению Эспо, кажется, не было предела. — Опередил.

— Это не смешно, — сурово осадила их Кейт. — Мы обязательно разберемся с этим, Касл, — она сжала его руку. — Сейчас тебе лучше объяснить Алексис, что ты к этой посылке не имеешь никакого отношения.

— Поедешь со мной?

— Конечно, — Кейт ободряюще ему улыбнулась и повернулась к Эспо и Райану. — Проверьте еще раз. Возможно, мы что-то упустили.

— Если этот говнюк оставил хоть какой-то след, я его вычислю. — заверил ее Эспо, возвращаясь к просмотру записей с видеокамер.

* * * * *  
— Ты понимаешь, что говнюками обозвал сейчас нас? — хмыкнул Райан, глядя на Беккет и Касла, идущих к лифту. Они были достаточно далеко и его слов слышать уже не могли. — Она убьет нас. Головы оторвет.

— Если узнает, — Эспо широко улыбнулся. — А я этого не допущу.

— И что будем делать дальше?

— Здесь уже нечего ловить. Готовь к прогулке Йети.


End file.
